


Any Moment Might Be Our Last

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [12]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to hold onto power. // Kali and Television have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Moment Might Be Our Last

"When they stop believing in you," Television explains, "you start to fade. You got lucky. You still have a billion people who believe in you. The others never had that many to begin with."

Kali nods. "I know."

People think gods control them, but it's the other way around. Their power only lasts as long as people allow it. It's hard to hold onto power when no one really believes in you. It's why Odin, Mars, Athena, all of them, were destroyed by Lucifer so easily. The knowledge doesn't make her worry less; if anything, it makes her worry more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the movie _Troy_.


End file.
